Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime)
But don’t remove any details unless it’s grammar errors or such. Remember to let other users have a turn... Enjoy! Kirby: Planet Robobot is an action-adventure-mech-sciencefiction 3D animated show produced by Chubu Nippon, Toei, and officially licensed and distributed by Nintendo, Hal Laboratory, and TV Tokyo. The show debuted in Japan on August 22, 2021, with its pilot, “The Cowardly Superhero, Kirby” at a Nintendo Japan conference in Kyoto, Japan, and began airing on TV Tokyo and Netflix on December 2, 2021. Overview The KPR Anime is a successor to Hoshi No Kābī (kirby of the stars), because it takes place directly after the events of the grand final HnK episode “Kirby vs heavy lobster”. However, the new KPR anime’s english dub remains true to the original Japanese, while the old HnK’s dub was heavily culturally appropriated and abridged in the past. Pilot In the pilot, “The Cowardly Superhero, Kirby”, Kirby and the Fumu family move to a luxurious megacity, Platinum City, which looks similar to real life Seoul, SK but more populated and japan-like, like Ōsaka city, JP. Kirby, Fumu and Bun all begin to attend elementary school in the city, making new friends in the pilot. Kirby, Fumu and Bun always stay close to each other in the school each day. However, an invader robobot attacks Kirby during outdoor P.E., then Kirby defeats it, and hops into it, turning it into his own robobot. The pilot saves the story of Haltmann Works Co.’s corporate mission and worklife to the first episode, which will be “A Typical Day at Haltmann Works Co.”. Overall Show KPR Anime features many 3D characters and regions. The anime has running gags, such as Haltmann’s daily quarrels with his employees over political matter, to Kirby and his robobot mech-fighting against monstrous, giant various enemy robots (usually produced by Haltmann’s minions), and occasional slice-of-life talks about character’s lives. Meta Knight, The Fumu family, and the HWC workers most frequently share their daily life stories on the show more than other characters. Kirby in school is considered a glutton, a “slow learner” and a clumsy student who writes sloppily and has many P.E. injuries and accidents. Of course his favorite subject is lunch, where he hangs out with all his animal friends. Kirby’s favorite non-lunch subject however, is science and he often reads brightly colored science encyclopedias at home in fumu’s room, which helps him learn more about mechs and robots, especially those that come out of HWC’s laboratory in the city. Haltmann and his minions constantly dupe and terrorize their targets and establishments in the city, similar to how plankton from Spongebob constantly dupes over the Krusty Krab, but on steroids and with monstrous robots and creatures. Haltmann’s HWC laboratory is constantly churning out bizarre new robots, creatures, bioweapons, and soldiers of all wacky sorts in attempt to achieve various goals, including but not limited to “getting rid of its savages”, ”increasing the intellect of the city’s citizens” and sometimes, “taking over the city”. Some episodes (in the later seasons 5 and 6) even have Kirby and his robobot and the other robobots travel quickly in a spaceship into foreign planets within the solar system, to defeat alien enemies and to obtain important artifacts or to rehabilitate life forms such as trees. Episodes See Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime episodes) to view episode information. Ciao! Channels See Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime channels) to see what stations this show is aired in. Characters See Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime characters) for all the characters. Main Characters * 'Kirby '- The main hero of the show, he lives with his big adoptive sister, Fumu and her brother, Bun in the Parm and Memu family. They live in an apartment not too far from HWC’s laboratory, and close to their school. Kirby has his own pink robobot that can copy all kinds of abilities to defeat enemies. * 'Kirby’s Robobot '- currently unnamed for now, Kirby’s Robobot can copy abilities, punch, kick, smash, hover, and even drill through and unscrew things (the latter which are good for defeating certain giant robot enemies like Gigavolt and Star Dream in the precessor game). Its favorite abilities include Car and Spark. * 'Fumu and Bun '- Kirby’s two siblings, they stay close in school with him and they talk to Kirby a lot, which Kirby talks also, though Kirby is mostly mute to the viewer through his babble. Fumu wants to be a marine biologist, Bun wants to be a seismologist. They both study after school about subjects related to their future professions. * 'Maximum Profit Haltmann '- the pudgy, ultra-rich grandfather of Susie, Haltmann is the CEO of Haltmann Works Co., or HWC for short. He treats his granddaughter Susie like his favorite personal slave, in addition to countless other workers (mostly haltworkers) in his metal enshrouded laboratory. Haltmann rarely makes his own robots or other bioweapons, his actual daily job is sending messages to his workers and stuff like that. Haltmann replaces the Customer Service man from the original Hoshi no Kaabii anime... in this anime, Haltmann IS the customer service himself. * 'Susie '- the granddaughter of Haltmann, Susie secretly loves Kirby and hates her evil grandfather, but must obey his orders each day, as Haltmann threatens deah penalties on Susie if she does not comply with Haltmann’s agenda. Susie, after completing her HWC tasks, enjoys spending time with haltworkers during lunch or karaoke. Susie is still nonetheless cruel towards Kirby and does sometimes attack him in her own robot suit under Haltmann’s orders. Susie, 35 years old, lost both of her biological parents in a freak accident at age 29, having lived and working with Haltmann ever since. * 'Haltworkers '- Haltmann’s little minions, they are his equivalent to waddle dees. Haltworkers, however, are very talkative and verbally communicate well, unlike waddle dees. Reception General Reception Controversy Fanbase Trivia * Nightmare and Holy Nightmare Co. are absent, since Nightmare was defeated in the final episode of Hoshi No Kābī. Haltmann and his haltworkers minions replace Nightmare. * There are various battle songs used for Kirby’s Robobot battles against various enemies. Sometimes, it’s the regular robobot theme, or the robot car theme, or other dramatic, tense, fast paced songs for battle. * Sometimes, the original Japanese song “Sorairo Days” from Gurren Lagan can be heard in battles against extremely large/aggressive enemies. * Kirby’s robobot isn’t the only one. Many other robobots exist, including of Kirby’s type, with different looks, personalities, and voices. Though none of these characters have been officially planned yet, as the show hasn’t actually aired yet, they will enrich some of the episodes’ plots. * Dreamland/Pupupu Islands is almost entirely absent from this series due to Kirby and his family moving to a different region since the pilot aired. However, in flashbacks, Dreamland may be mentioned when a character talks about memories or flashbacks they had there that are relevant to a current situation. Small memory clips of the previous HNK anime might be seen during these flashbacks. * In this anime, Dedede, Escargon, Sword and Blade are absent as they perished from an attack some time ago before this anime begins. However, Captian Waddle Doo (with his original Japanese voice in both JP and ENG versions), some waddle dees, and Meta Knight are alive and well in the Robobot anime. None of them knowingly work for Haltmann Works Co yet. See Also * Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime in other languages) Category:Animes Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Kirby Category:3D animated shows Category:Science Fiction Category:Nintendo Category:Hal Labs Category:TV Tokyo Category:Netflix Category:Sequel series Category:Sequels Category:Action/Adventure Category:Mecha Category:Fanon Category:Community Projects Category:Community